Angasu
|-|Base= |-|Majin= |-|Majin Kaioken x50= Summary Angasu started off as a normal human being who loved watching martial arts and trained under King Chappa. Seeing many great fighters in the World Tournaments throughout the years, including Giran, Namu, Baragon, but most notably Son Goku himself, inspired him. Having trained for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament for 5 years nonstop, Angasu was sure that he could make it past the prelims. However, his first match was against Chiaotzu, who easily subdued him with his supernatural telekinesis. Angered with himself for having lost in the preliminaries, Angasu left civilization to train even harder than he ever had before. While traversing through the cold, barren landscapes of the Arctic, Angasu came across Dr. Wheelo's fortress and was captured. Dr. Wheelo, impressed with his human strength, offered him the body of one of his creations, a Bio-Man, in exchange for his own. Wanting to gain any amount of power in any way possible at this point, Angasu happily obliged. His mind was then transferred into the body a Bio-Man and it was just then that he realized Dr. Wheelo's true, evil intentions for the use of his body. Angasu vaporized his own body before Wheelo's mind transfer could complete and he escaped before the evil scientist could pursue. In the many years he waited for Wheelo to get off his trail, he encountered Tambourine. Tambourine asked who he was and why he was so powerful. Angasu responded by telling him he was a World Tournament fighter, to which Tambourine responded by attacking in earnest. Unfortunately for Tambourine however, Angasu heavily outmatched him and proceeded to almost kill him with one, held-back ki blast. Tambourine then fled, never to be seen by Angasu again. Then for another many years Angasu secluded himself from civilization. It'd been a good number of years since Angasu's last encounter with anyone even closely related to the Z-Fighters. Goku'd killed Demon King Piccolo at this point and gone on to fight Piccolo Jr., defeated the Saiyans and Frieza's Forces, and silenced Garlic Jr. once and for all. Goku had been training for many, many years now much to Angasu's unawareness. As he was preparing for the Cell Games, Goku came across Angasu in the wastelands and immediately assumed he was some sort of Saibaman threatening the planet. Goku, in base form, attacked Angasu, who immediately blocked and went on the defensive. After a short scuffle in their base forms, Goku goes Super Saiyan and Angasu quickly transforms in his Majin state (which he obtained in a short lasting fight against Babidi after deterring him from the planet, thus preventing an early resurrection of Majin Buu). Though seemingly evenly matched in power, however, right before finishing him off, Goku senses Angasu's ki and comes to the realization that he isn't evil like a normal Saibaman. Goku, being explained to by Angasu, learned that Majin Ozotto was threatening the Earth at the same time as Cell. Concerned as to who to fight, Angasu suggested that Goku take on Cell while he himself would fight Ozotto on the other side of the planet. Agreeing on this, Angasu and Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together without anyone else knowing. There, Goku trained Angasu to levels beyond even that of Semi-Perfect Cell and taught him the Kaioken which thus unlocked him the transformation of Majin Kaioken. On May 26th while the other Z-Fighters were facing off against Perfect Cell, Angasu was preparing to face the Super Monster in the deep wilderness. Once Ozotto saw only Angasu was challenging him, he stated that it was pathetic how everyone was so concerned about the planet's demise at the hands of Cell they would never even see it coming when Ozotto destroyed the planet in cold blood. Enraged by Ozotto's threat, Angasu powered up to Majin and started fighting him all-out. Ozotto wasn't amused and quickly shut him down. Angasu then transformed into Majin Kaioken x20 and started to overwhelm Ozotto, thrashing him around almost effortlessly. However, Ozotto had one more trick up his sleeve: He began to transform, now much bigger, much bulkier, four-armed, and way more powerful. Also having learned Instant Transmission from Goku, Angasu used it to transport him and Super Ozotto to Ozotto's homeworld, the Green Planet. On the Green Planet, Super Ozotto and Majin Kaioken x20 Angasu fought and fought with neither fighter giving way. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Angasu's body upgraded and he was able to transform Kaioken x50 now. With this new, previously non-achieved power, Angasu absolutely destroys Ozotto, thus saving Earth. When he returns to Earth, he finds that Gohan had achieved Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell. Satisfied with his job well-done, he left for the wilderness once again to train more. For most of the Buu Saga, he doesn't emerge much at all, only taking action when Super Buu launched the Genocide Blast when dodging the attack and warning Chiaotzu and Tien of Super Buu. After Kid Buu destroyed the planet, he was killed but later resurrected with the Dragon Balls. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Angasu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 63 Classification: Bio-Man, biologically-engineered Alien Date of Birth: Age 717 Birthplace: Unknown Eye Color: Black/glassy Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Training, fighting in tournaments, eating, etc. Values: Angasu is a skilled fighter and extremely powerful, though he abides by one rule: Never hold back. This ideology he shares with Frieza in many ways, aside from potentially killing his opponents (unless called for). Status: Alive Affiliation: Z-Fighters Previous Affiliation: Dr. Wheelo Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Ki Control both defensively and offensively, Explosion Manipulation/Self-Destruction (powerful enough to not die upon self-destruction), Can shoot very strong acid, Master Martial Artist, Ki Sensing (can locate others via their ki), Reactive Power Level (his body biologically upgrades every time it is heavily damaged, similarly to Saiyans' Zenkai boosts), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Angasu can greatly enhance his power via Kaioken, by a max of 50x), Transformation (can, on a whim, transform into a Majin, increasing his capabilities drastically), Danmaku, Disease Manipulation (can inject a custom virus into his opponents that attack the heart, causing things such as the Heart Virus) Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Above Final Form Frieza in terms of power, can go head-to-head with early Cell Saga SS Goku) | Multi-Solar System Level (Could easily beat up and kill Super Majin Ozotto) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Super Saiyan Cell Saga Goku) | FTL+ (Much faster than Super Majin Ozotto) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Level in base/Majin | Multi-Solar System in Majin Kaioken x50 Durability: Large Star Level | Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Very high. He can train for months on end with little to no rest and has endured such things as conscious brain transferring and getting nearly killed just to spring back later. Range: Standard melee range, large star to multi-solar system range via ki attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high. Upon his mind being transferred into that of a Bio-Man's, Angasu gained the intellect of a supercomputer and the fighting skills of a champion martial artist. Weaknesses: He typically goes all out right from the get-go, which only hinders him later in fights. Feats: 1. Destroyed the solar system the Green Planet was in after killing Super Majin Ozotto. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bio-Bomb': This is a special technique where he charges up to full power and self-destructs, emitting a purplish blue aura in the process. He's since mastered it so as to not cause self-harm upon it's use. *'Angasu Kill Driver': Angasu forms an elecric-looking orb in his hands and launches it at his opponents. Key: Base/Majin Angasu | Majin Kaioken x50 Angasu Note: Angasu's name derives from the Japanese word for angus (as in an angus burger). Other Notable Victories: Commander Nezi (Dragon Ball GT) Commander Nezi's profile (Majin Kaioken x50 Angasu was used and this was Super Mega Cannon Sigma Nezi with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformation User Category:Acid Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Artificial Characters Category:Protagonists